LA TITIRITERA
by karychela
Summary: Hana nunca perdono a los habitantes de la nacion del fuego... nunca dejo su odio y ahora muerta es una bestia que se dedica a cazar sin piedad ni compasion. Podra el nuevo equipo avatar detenerla o ya es tarde? "Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"


Como están a todos, les presento mi historia de horror en tributo a estas fechas…. Me toco el desafío de "flashback sangriento". Espero que sea de su agrado y tenga mucho miedo jajaaaja espero los comentarios. Gracias a todos los moderadores por organizar la actividad

**Desclaimer:** LOK no me pertenece realizado este trabajo por mera diversión. Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

****(X) son los flashback hay dos en total**

_0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0_

_**LA TITIRITERA**_

_***(1) En la humedad que aquel espacio pequeño el comandante está haciendo lo que considera su último trabajo forzoso, está colocando el ultimo ladrillo que lo encierra y vuelve aquel lugar en su tumba, en su mano con la pequeña llama que se debilita por la falta de aire ve su oficio, nada mal se felicita con amargura y comienza a escribir la advertencia para el futuro mientras reza a agni que alguien lo encuentre pronto porque duda que su carta llegue al señor del fuego Zuko, entre sus piernas se halla un viejo libro, el diario de un desdichado, que está seguro que es la única esperanza para detener aquella horrible maldición, le tiemblan la manos se dice a si mismo que es porque se ha enterrado el mismo en la pared de esa vieja bodega se ha emparedado en un espacio tan pequeño que no se puede ponerse de pie y sus manos ya dan señales de que están por perder el movimiento pero sabe que es mentira todo lo que vivió esas dos noches no podría nunca olvidarlo, nunca olvidaría sus rostros unas horas de alaridos y lágrimas, la sangre… el comandante sacude su cabeza tratando de alejar los malos recuerdos la noche debe haber ya caído así que debía darse prisa, está casi terminando su trabajo agotado tras escribir un mensaje en la pared con la ayuda de un clavo, el comandante emparedado relee una última vez su mensaje y roznado con la yema de los demos se asegura que las letras han quedado profundamente grabadas, esta apunto de cabecear cuando escucha que la puerta del bodega se abre, contiene la respiración y agudiza el oído._

_.-Wan estas ahí abajo?-dice una voz temblorosa que el comandante Wan reconoce como el oficial mas joven de su tropa, al oírlo hablar se le hace un nudo en el estómago. _

_.- Hermano… tengo miedo.-la voz comienza a sollozar.- no quiero morir… ahhh Wan ayúdame dime donde estas quiero esconderme antes que esa cosa me atrape… SÁLVAME HERMANO.-el comandante Wan se lleva la mano a la boca mientras dos pesadas lagrimas caen de sus ojos, Shu su único hermano al que había enterrado esa misma mañana en un viejo y sucio saco de lona lo que quedo de su cadáver mutilado y destrozado por la criatura le estaba hablando. _

_El comandante Wan se tapa los oídos para no seguir oyendo el llanto de su hermano y suplica agni que lo lleve al otro mundo._

_.-Wan sal no tienes salida.- la voz ya no suena asustada.- te voy a encontrar y quemare ese diario de una vez por todas.-el comandante oye que algo olfatea al otro lado de la pared y el susurro de Shi suena de nuevo en la oscuridad.-puedo olerte.- otro olfateo.-deja de huir comandante, ven con nosotros estamos todos aquí.- otros susurros responden a los de Shi y entonces al comandante se le eriza el pelo de la nuca al reconocer la risa contenida del doctor Moe, el horripilante rechinar del timonero Ling-wo y otros sonidos tan conocidos por el, pero el comandante piensa que en realidad no lo huelen ya que si fuera cierto ya lo hubieran atrapado, mientras las manos de sus camaradas muertos empiezan a deslizarse por la pared se da cuenta que un ronquido de asfixia se le escapa del pecho, ese ruido lo va revelar, así que para no exponerse a delatar su presencia el comándate Wan cierra los dedos alrededor de su propio cuello con lágrimas de pesar se estrangula con sus propias manos. _

TIEMPO ACTUAL.

En medio del mar un navío se moviliza a toda velocidad rumbo a límites con la tribu agua del sur, es de noche y todos se encuentran comiendo.

.-saben que vamos a una isla embrujada.- dijo sombríamente uno de los oficiales, en ese momento la música paro y todos lo miraron atentamente.- cuentan que hace mucho tiempo cuando la guerra estaba en su auge capturaron a una maestra agua que deseaba vengarse de los ciudadanos de la nación del fuego por la destrucción del polo sur.- se paró y comenzó a contar su historia con gran dramatismo.- se robaba a la gente de los pueblos para luego encerrarlos sin comida ni agua en túneles y los dejaba podrirse ahí dicen que fue capturada después de muchos años y a duras penas y que resultó ser una bruja de verdad, la llevaron a una prisión donde murió igual que sus víctimas… sin agua ni comida.

.-Hay más bien.- dijo el más joven soltando un suspiro, el oficial que narraba la historia puso su mano en la del joven y lo asusto.

.-pero ahí no termina la historia.- tomando nuevamente asiento y cruzando los brazos dijo.- cuando murió lanzo una maldición que ella volvería para atormentar a la población de la nación del fuego y nadie la iba a parar.

.-Pero esas son historias contadas para asustar a niños traviesos.- comento uno.

.-Cierto pero hay pruebas de que ella existe.- todos comenzaron a murmurar.- en el noveno año de reinado del señor del fuego Zuko un navío entero tubo un terrible final… según cuentan una mañana una águila mensajera llego al navío del comandante Iker la ave murió al instante, cuentan que no tenía patas y estaba muy mal estado pero trajo un mensaje de auxilio del comandante Wan; no se sabe los detalles pero el mismísimo señor del fuego y el avatar Ang fueron a responder la llamada de auxilio, pero era tarde….-todos tragaron aire.-la tripulación había sido asesinada de la forma más violenta que podemos imaginar y del pobre comandante no se supo nada simplemente no encontraron su cuerpo, escuche que el avatar Aang no pudo hacer nada para resolver este hecho.

.-Tonterías… ahora viven dos poblados… son solo historias de terror para novatos.-afirmo el oficial de mayor rango.- además nuestra misión es dejar al avatar Korra en esa isla y nada mas… así que coman tranquilos nada malo está pasando

.-Ojala tenga razón jefe…- dijo el narrador mientras tragaba un sorbo.

En la mañana el navío desembarco en la isla dejando al avatar y sus tres acompañantes, estos fuero recibidos por dos guardias reales que se encontraba completamente aturdidos no les dieron detalles pero apurados los llevaron hasta el primer pueblo Soren donde se encontraba en esos momentos la base del general Iroh II.

.-Avatar Korra no tiene idea de la gran alegría que siento al verla aquí.-El general Iroh se encontraba completamente desalineado pero eso no fue excusa para que el no abrazar con fuerza a Korra que miraba al general con sorpresa por acto de afecto.

.-venimos tan rápido como usted pidió General.-dijo Mako mientras cruzaba los brazos y los demás miraban con alegría la escena.- es tan grave esta situación?

.- Grave?!.-Korra cayó al piso.-no es solo grave.- Iroh comenzó a caminar frenéticamente.- todo lo que ha pasado ha puesto al límite mis conocimientos… he llegado a la conclusión que tal vez estoy perdiendo al cabeza.- lanzo una risita que hizo que los recién llegados se miraran preocupados.-… nada de lo que pasa tiene sentido! Simplemente no puede estar pasando esto y sobre todo que….

.-IROH!.- Korra grito y este dejo de caminar.-tranquilízate y cuéntame lo que paso.- ordeno con toda la autoridad que tenía, el susodicho lanzo un suspiro y comenzó a narrar todo.

.-A ver… en esta isla pasaron cosas horribles a unos pobres soldados hace mucho tiempo y sospechan que tiene que ver con un espíritu.-comenzó a enumerar Boling.- el otro pueblo esta quemado; solo cuerpos de niños y los adultos están desaparecido.- Iroh dan un sorbo al té que Asami le pasa y asienta.- para variar en este pueblo desaparecieron algunos niños de 8 a 10 años.- Iroh asienta la cabeza con una mirada de pesar.- y para colmo de males se te han perdido 10 de tus 15 hombres…. Eso es todo.- Boling trato de disimular el terror que sentía.

.-según este escrito el avatar Aang sintió una presencia que se escondía de él…- dijo mako leyendo un viejo documento.- también como antecedente este isla tenía una cárcel de criminales especiales que ahora esta solo hecho un monto de ruinas, su ultimo recluso fue una maestra sangre muy poderosa, causo muchos problemas mato algunos guardias y al final era tan temida que nadie le llevaba agua o comida y murió asi.

.-y hasta ahí llega la realidad para luego mezclarse con la fantasía luego se cuenta la historia del tripulación del comandante Wan.- Korra puso su mano pensativa ella sentía algo malo.

.-Suponiendo que hay un espíritu demoniaco en estos lugares que es lo que se supone que lo despertó?- pregunto Asami.

.-cuando llegue los niños de este pueblo desaparecieron una noche antes, parece que encontraron algo que los asusto en las ruinas o por lo menos eso dijeron los niños del pueblo de Ju-lan, esa misma atardecer fui al lugar a buscar a los desaparecidos, ya era de noche algo nos embosco y no solo eso…las visiones.- el general tomo su cabeza con brusquedad.- no se como pero nos perdimos, el tiempo paso como si nada entre los laberintos solo salimos yo y 5 más ya era de mañana el pueblo de Ju-lan quemado.-Iroh miro la ventana pensativamente.-… no debí dejar el pueblo.

.-Hiciste lo que creías correcto y ahora me instinto me dice que tenemos que hacer lo mismo, bajar a las ruinas dejaremos a tus hombres en este lugar por seguridad y buscaremos hasta encontrar la respuesta.-Korra miro a todos los presentes buscando apoyo y estos simplemente asintieron, no perdieron el tiempo tomaron a un guía y menos de una hora estaban en las famosas ruinas, un complejo de pesadillos bajo tierra. Se dividieron en tres grupos; Mako y Asami irían por la derecha, Iroh y Korra por la izquierda (ella sentía algo) y como barrera de protección Boling y el guía se quedaban a la entrada.

.-Bo nada puede salir de aquí sin permiso.- fueron palabras de Korra y así partieron los dos grupos.

Asami nota el picor en su nariz el olor de mugre y de cuerpo abaldonado

.-asami voy a revisar eso.- señala una habitación.- tu quédate aquí.- mako se adelanta y Asami entra a una celda que curiosamente está sola en el medio de ese lugar, llama su atención unos pergaminos los toma y se hecha en la cama.

.-Un momento porque me hecho en esta cama.-se dice así misma.- la joven sacude su cabeza y se esfuerza en levantarse, pero vuelve a caer pesadamente de repente toma conciencia de las transformaciones que ha sufrido su cuerpo, las circunferencia de sus muslos y de sus pantorrillas las carnes abundantes y flácidas de su abdomen y de los blandos bultos de sus pechos, ese mismo olor que acaba de atraerla y que desprende de sus axilas y de los pliegos de su vientre.

.-O dios que esto?.-se asusta por el sonido ronco que acaba de oír de sus labios; no son sus piernas ,ni los muslo ni la cadera y mucho menos su vientre y pechos, ese cuerpo era de una anciana, de repente con una mano llena de callosidades y arqueando el cuerpo Asami se pone de pie, lentamente camina al espejo y mira unos cabellos blancos, unas facciones flácidas y surcadas de arrugas profundas, unos labios grueso bastantes secos y unos ojillos negros hundidos bajo unas cejas espesas el rostro demacrado le sonríe.

.-Te gusta esto niña? me estoy pudriendo-un susurro ronco y Asami grita con fuerza.

.-ASAMI!.-Mako llega tan rápido como puede y toma de los brazos Asami que está de pie delante del espejo.-que paso?.- ella esta llorando y mira a Mako para abrazarlo.

.-Mako fue horrible…

.-que?

.-La vi! A la maestra hana ella estaba dentro de mi piel.-sollozo, Mako miro con recelo a su alrededor ahora sentía que algo los observaba.

Al llegar al pie de una escalera Korra y Iroh se encuentran con una pesada reja de fundición antigua que cierra la entrada a la bodega.

.-Korra porque estamos aquí?

.-Algo me llama.-ella extiende su mano mientras contempla las sombras que oscilan el lugar.- puedo sentir algo aquí.- la joven morena empuja con fuerza la reja que se abre con un interminable chirrido y muestra una gigantesca gruta circular con un oscuro pasillo a su derecha, avanza con la pequeña flama en su mano y en el centro se acomoda en posición de reflexión.

.-Voy a meditar, si paso algo vete inmediatamente.

.-primero muerto que poderte a ti Korra.- Iroh cruza sus brazos y mira con firmeza a la morena, esta solo mueve su cabeza y comienza a concentrarse.

_**(2) No tarda nada y las visiones llegan a ella, puede ver a un hombre alto en la popa de un navío antiguo es casi de noche._

_.-Comándate Wan barco hacía el sur señor.-grita otro hombre con bigotes desde lo alto. El comandante observa una pequeña barcaza._

_.- manden a dos hombres y busquen sobrevivientes.- afirma el comandante mientras se da la vuelta la visión se desvanece y aparece otra._

_.-Solo este estaba vivo señor por el atuendo suponemos que es un sacerdote.- dice un joven muy nervioso.- los demás están muertos pero Kamui y Ota están buscando en los alrededores.-_

_.-Retírese Shu y llame al doctor Moe._

_.-Si señor.- el joven sale a toda velocidad y comandante comienza a deshacer las telas que rodea al viejo, cuando esta casi desnudo el comándate se espanta: la maraña de su entrepierna contrastaba con la descolorida carne de su vientre, pero no fue la palidez o la espantosa delgadez de su cuerpo lo que hizo revolver el estómago del comandante si no fueron los estigmas de suplicio que el moribundo había sufrido antes de conseguir huir del lugar donde sin lugar a dudas lo tenían cautivo. _

_El comandante se inclinó para contabilizar los daños sobre el cuerpo descarnado, tenia el torso y el vientre atravesado por estrías producto de azotamiento que debieron ser tan fuertes que le habían desgarrado hasta el hueso, decenas de golpes sobre la piel tensada por el suplicio del desmembramiento, también le habían roto los dedos y arrancado las uñas con pinzas o algo similar pero ahí no terminaba esa escena ya que habían hundido clavos en los huesos de las piernas y brazos estos clavos cuyas cabezas estaban muy oxidadas brillaban en medio de la carne de desdichado sacerdote, revisando la ropa se dio cuenta que estaba llena de sangre seca en algunas partes y húmedas en otras, simplemente no podía creer lo que veía antes sus ojos, solo un monstruo haría semejante acto de crueldad._

_.-Eres de la nación del fuego?- el susurro del monje que ahora miraba al comándate.- toma en mi bolso está escrito la evidencia que la bruja Hana se salió de control.- su palabras eran lentas y débiles.- nosotros los mojes del fuego tratamos de pararla pero solo el avatar puente de este mundo y el otro puede hacerlo.- estiro su mano buscando algo, el comandante Wan lo tomo con su dos manos fuertemente.- date prisa y advierte al mundo sobre ella… su maldad no tiene limites y su odio tampoco… va por los nuestros.- su mirada se va perdiendo poco a poco.- date pris…- y el sacerdote da un ultimo suspiro y muere, Wan esta consternado por lo que acaba de escuchar se disponía a extender una sábana sobre aquel cuerpo cuando las manos del muerto se cerraron salvajemente alrededor de su cuello una fuerza sobrehumana._

_.-Voy a matarlos a todos comandante pero primero a usted.- una voz inhumana se oyó, un velo negro enturbio los ojos del comandante estaba a punto de desvanecerse cuando sus hombres clavaron lanzas sobre el cadáver que no dejaba de pronunciar maldiciones, al final de tantas apuñaladas se cayó. El comándate no puede creerlo._

_.- Por agni… donde están Kamui y Ota?- pregunta mientras sale de la habitación. Termina esa visión y viene otra, están todos en una isla a juzgar por el sol es mas de medio dia :_

_.-Hemos encontrado los botes señor pero nada de Kamui y Ota.- informa un soldado._

_.-subamos a ese castillo quizás ahí allá algo.-dijo el comandante mientras palpaba con una mano el diario del sacerdote que ahora estaba en su bolso.-VAMOS NO TENEMOS TODO EL DIA._

_.-Wan…- susurra el mas joven.- no seria mejor llamar refuerzos y volver otro momento?.-pregunta con timidez_

_.-Yo nunca abandono a uno de mis hombres Shu… metete eso en tu cabeza.- el mayor de los hermanos ve severamente a su hermano menor y le da la espalda para avanzar hacia el castillo que se pone a su vista._

_Otra visión: ya es el atardecer y están en la cima de la isla el castillo esta abandonado._

_.-COMANDANTE MIRE AHÍ!.- señala un soldado a su izquierda casi a la entrada del castillo hay una roca y se veía un brazo en el piso al fin uno de sus hombres, pensó el comandante comenzaron a correr y el más cercano vio la escena y dio un grito de terror. Ahí solamente había un brazo sin nada mas; el charco de sangre se extendía hasta el hueco del castillo, el comandante reacciono rápidamente y se puso en posición de combate avanzando entro seguido por dos de sus hombres y lo que vio fue repulsivo, Kamui y Ota no eran nada más que una masa de sangre, carne triturada y aplastada, podía ver el pie tatuado de Ota con el nombre de su novia y el medio rostro de Kamui ahora lo miraba con unos ojos que expresaban el mayor de los horrores._

_Otra visión: todos están bajando rápidamente su meta es llegar al navío partir hacia la nación y solicitar el refuerzo superior._

_.-Wan que miércoles paso ahí?- shu esta pasmado._

_.-no lo se, solo camina y calla._

_.- comandante es ese nuestro barco?- pregunto el doctor moe que miraba boquiabierto hacia el mar, el barco estaba en llamas y los botes ya no estaban. _

_.-no…- dijo el soldado Jet_

_.-dame el catalejo.- ordena Shi a su compañero Quo, a la distancia ve la popa y ahí en el medio ve al viejo timonel….-hermano Ling-wo está muerto lo han crucificado.- Shi pasa el catalejo a su superior mientras se derrumba, Wan ajusta la visión y ahí está su timonel; sus brazos extendidos están mordidos y para colmo de males está abierto como un cerdo a la cruz las tripas se caen y siguen sangrando, enfoca mas de cerca y se da cuenta que hay unos clavos oxidados están en los ojos de su timonel, los mismos clavos que tenía el sacerdote._

_Otra visión; ya es de noche y el soldado Jet murió algo de la tierra se tragó la mitad de su cuerpo, los gritos de desesperación no paraban de oírse y sin poder hacer nada el comandante y los sobrevivientes miraron como su camarada moría botando sangre por la boca y oídos._

_Otra visión; después de lanzar una señal de auxilio con una ave mensajera el doctor Moe fue jalado por la misma criatura y Quo fue en su auxilio, el comandante no para de lanzar puño de fuego y la criatura parece retroceder ante el fuego parecía que iban a ganar en esta ocasión pero de la nada el torso del soldado Jet se lanzó encima de Shu su cara llena de venas negras trata de morder a Shu que esta horrorizado._

_.-A MI HERMANO NO HIJO DE PE#$ !.- Wan se lanza como demonio a defender a Shu carboniza el dorso del Jet para cuando termina eso la criatura ya no esta, ningún rastro del doctor Moe y solo hay dos pies en tierra que aun botan sangre como chisguete lo único que quedo de Quo._

_Otra visión; Wan está atado por una fuerza invisible el doctor Moe está de pie a su lado pero le falta parte del cuello a sus pies Shu se retuerce de dolor sus dedos están doblados.-_

_.-Te lo ruego no le hagas daño! MÁTAME A MI!.-Wan grita con fuerza, el doctor sonríe._

_.-he cambiado de opinión… primero tus hombres luego a ti.-dice la voz ronca que suena a anciana mientras rie, Wan suplicaba con lágrimas mientras lucha por zafarse de las ataduras._

_.-Hermano….-Shu mira a Wan_

_.-MÍRAME!.-ordena Wan.- todo va salir bien mírame Shu…. TODO VA SALIR BIEN.-grita desesperado._

_.-Perdóname….- el cuerpo de Shu se levante en el aire desde ahí comienza a ser retorcido como trapo la sangre sale por dondequiera manchando a Wan que grita a todo pulmón, uno a uno los dedos son separados de la sus manos, los pies son aplastados por la misma fuerza invisible, manos un brazo que es rebanado en tres trozos y la lengua es arrancada salvajemente y por último el cuerpo es partido en dos. Cae al piso en un charco de sangre a escasos centímetros de Wan quien grita de locura_

_Otra visión; es medio día Wan está escavando en la tierra no para de sollozar mientras pide perdón a su tripulación y a su hermano quien ahora esta a su lado, toma los restos de su hermano lo abraza con fuerza mientras grita "PORQUE? PORQUE!" sollozando con mas fuerza mete a su hermano al saco de lona y lo pone en hueco. Pone una roca y talla en ella con un clavo el nombre de su hermano y lo deja encima de su tumba. No le queda mucho tiempo… la bruja vendría por él, así que hizo un juramento, no permitiría que diario cayera en las manos de esa bruja así que fue a la bodega y comenzó a escavar en al pared quitando ladrillo por ladrillo se encerraría ahí, Korra vio el triste final de comandante Wan._

_**** fin flash back_

Korra se levanta súbitamente y se va directo a una pared, esta pálida y apenas camina pero eso no impidió que ella avanzar a pesar de las insistencias de Iroh, abre la pared y ahí estaba los restos cadavéricos de comándate Wan junto con el diario.

.-ya puedes descansar en paz Wan haz cumplido tu promesa.- dice Korra mientras toma el diario entre sus manos.

.-que es eso.- pregunta Iroh, pero Korra no responde mete el libro en su bolso.- Korra?

.-la llave para detener esto.-dice ella y cae al piso, esto alarmo a Iroh que tomo a Korra buscando señales de vida, su concentración era tal que no se dio cuenta que un grupo de personas los observaban desde el pasillo sombrío, se movían lentamente, Iroh escucha un movimiento y se da la vuelta.

.- Kawo? Lee? Zarvick? POR AGNI ESTA VIVOS!.- Iroh reconoce la silueta de algunos de sus hombres, con la vista cuenta y son los 10 que buscaba.- donde se metieron?.- no hay repuestas.- bueno ahora lo importante es sacar al avatar ko…..- unos inhumanos aullidos de odio salen de sus hombres, Iroh en un acto reflejo lanza una llama a los pies del grupo y ve con terror que todos les falta parte de carne, orejas, nariz ante él hay un grupo de muertos en pie. Iroh no dudada y lanza una poderosa bola de fuego que da directo en ellos y tomo al avatar y comienza a correr a todo pulmón.

Iroh corre lo más precipitadamente que puede por los pasillos, resbala sobre el suelo mojado pero mantiene el equilibrio no puede darse el lujo de perder al avatar no lo permitiría, ha recorrido alrededor de 400 metros suficientemente adelantado al grupo de muertos pero agudizando el oído atreves de los silbidos de su respiración Iroh capta el ruido de botas, gritos y gruñidos, los soldados se acercan ¿Cómo pueden correr tan rápido estando heridos y quemados? Iroh se da la vuelta y lo que ve casi lo paraliza, mugres cosas con cuerpos retorcidos galopado a cuatro patas a una velocidad inaudita profiriendo gruñidos de animal lo están siguiendo al cabeza de esa jauría Kawo su segundo al mando salta dando ladridos de cólera, lanza un segunda ataque de fuego pero nota que las carnes se caen quemadas pero no detiene a la jauría; Iroh no puede creer lo que ve y acelera pero siente que las fuerzas se van distingue una luz gris a lo lejos su corazón de acelera ante el la salida de ese infierno, acelera más no va permitir que Korra sea atrapada, "a ella no lo voy a perder a ella no" se dice con firmeza pero los aullidos de los solados se acercan Iroh escucha como entrechocan sus mandíbulas unos metros detrás de él, las tinieblas se aclaran y los aullidos son ahora de rabia y terror siente que esas cosas estiran sus brazos para atraparlos pero salen por fin al aire libre y una pared de piedra aparece (gracias Boling) y se interpone entre esas cosas y ellos, va directo a chocar con mako quien amortigua la caída están los tres tirados en el piso.

.-Iroh que diablos….?- reclama el policía pasmado Iroh no responde está tratando de recuperar el aire y mira a la pared escucha como rasgan y siguen ladrando entonces se escucha unos chillidos de terror y un clamor generar de odio, Iroh escucha atentamente tiene la impresión de que sus soldados se están devorado entre unos a los otros.

Ya es de noche y Mako inspección el lugar después de que le gruñidos cesaran

Como especialista que recogido lo que queda de los cuerpo y he encontrado el equivalente a 9 cuerpos y digo equivalente por que no consigo reconstruir cadáveres enteros, tengo fragmentos de brazos, manos dedos y jodidos trozos de piernas despedazados .- la voz no se inmuta pero el rostro se muestra perturbado.- como dije antes no logro averiguar a que cuerpos pertenece esos pedazos de carne.

.-que hacemos?- Bolin pregunta rompiendo el silencio.

Según este libro debo primero deshacerme del objeto que el espíritu posee luego vencerla en el mundo espiritual.- afirma Korra mientras relee el contendido.

.-y donde se supone que este ese objeto.- pregunta asami que sigue a lado de Boling mirando con terror el lugar, Korra mueve su cabeza.

.-su objetivo es destruir a todo habitante lo más probable es que ella vaya esta noche por el otro pueblo.- afirma Iroh mirando a lo lejos el pueblo de Soren el crespúsculo avanza y da paso a la noche.

.-Hay que evacuarlos inmediatamente.-dice mako.

.-Pero no se irán sin sus hijos.-le recuerda Boling.- además….- de la nada aparece un hombre.

.- Compadre!.- dice el guía que acude a su encuentro.- que paso?- el recién llegado está lleno de barro y parece que tiene un poco de sangre en su espalda.

.-El pueblo…..- respira para tomar aire.-ESTA SIENDO ATACADO POR UNOS MONSTRUOS!.- chilla el campesino y todos bajan de la montaña tan rápido como pueden, están por llegar al pueblo pero de la tierra sale dos criaturas; miden 2 metros largos brazos que terminan en unas garras afiladas, no parecen tener cabeza y mucho menos ojos, el olor a muerte los rodea y por extraño motivo parecían estar formados por retazos de carne y piel, Asami grita y una fuerza invisible la hace volar a Boling dejándolo inconsciente.

.-No!.- chilla Korra y trata de acercarse al grupo pero desde el cielo cae un criatura mas pequeña casi esqueléticas las mismas características pero tiene cabeza que parece unos tumores llenos de barro y pus, este arremete contra Iroh dándole un corte en el pecho. Inmediatamente Korra tiene una visión y se desmaya, la criatura pequeña chilla y parecen 5 monstros mas, era el líder de ese grupo.

.- Korra…-grito mako tratando de alcanzarla pero un monstruo de los grandes se interpone lanza una patada que da en pleno objetivo haciendo caer pero de repente la misma fuerza que hizo volar a Asami ahora se centra en él; toma sus brazos y lo aprisiona lucha pero nada resulta la criatura de pone de pie y se de cuenta que esta alargando sus garras, levante el brazo y corta la costilla de Mako, este lanza un grito terrible de dolor y terror la criatura vuelve alzar su brazo, Mako cierra los ojos esperando recibir el golpe fatal.

.-A MI HERMANO NO ENGENDRO DE BARRO!.- boling aparece y hace lava control la criatura huye del fuego y Mako cae de rodillas esta muy herido, Asami acude a su ayuda.

.-Vayan por Korra…- dice mako mientras señala el cuerpo tirado de la morena. Korra tiene un flashback; los niños están en las ruina pero otra que es solo una cueva y el menor de ellos esta entrando, los demás tienen miedo pero no se van, entonces el menor les saca la lengua y entra sin previo aviso, no pasa nada y los otros comienzan a ingresar pero se detienen al oir gritar al menor de ellos, espantados comienza a huir pero es demasiado tarde los arboles antes secos cobran vida y se vuelven hilos que van atrapando a cada uno y los meten a fuerza a la entrada de la ruina , los niños chillan y son colocados en las paredes uno por uno el mayor del grupo mira como la vieja puerta se cierra.

Korra abre los ojos de golpe sabe donde están los niños, y mira como Iroh esta defendiéndola como determinación, crea una esfera de fuego y hace volar a las criaturas lejos de ellos, trato de concentrarse pero escucha el grito de los dos aldeanos han sido acorralados y el monstruo los clava fatalmente por el pecho los lanza donde están Asami y los hermanos. Korra mira a los desdichados y siente como la sangre le hierve, entra en estado avatar y aplasta a la criatura con dos bloques de tierra.

.-Boling ya se dónde están los niños… tienes que ir al este del castillo encontraras una cascada y esa te llevara directo a una cueva ahí están, Asami te puede hacer cargo de Mako y Iroh?.- mira a su amiga y esta asiente.- perfecto

.-Espera Korra es muy peligroso.- Iroh toma su brazo y esta suelta el agarre.

.-YA SON SUFICIENTES MUERTES!.-Korra siente que las lagrimas salen de sus ojos.- desde el comándate Wan hasta estos aldeanos, el espíritu de Hana no ha dejado de torturar personas inocentes.-aprieta las manos y baja la mirada, las criaturas se deslizan hacia ellos.- pero…. Esto termina hoy.- Korra ingresa una vez más en estado avatar.- yo me encargo de estos, vayan!.- Bolin sale disparado y Mako se apoya en Asami para avanzar, el único que se queda es Iroh que tiene un mal presentimiento.

Korra arremete con un grupo utiliza estacas de agua y da justo en el blanco todas caen rendida y al grupo los hizo volar para que cayeran y la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, tampoco volvieron a ponerse de pie. Por último el líder de la manada se enfrenta a Korra, es más rápido pero al recordar todo lo que vio; a Wan, los hombre de Iroh, el pueblo quemado y el guía fue tanta su rabia que decidió quemar al líder, lo incinero por unos cortos segundos no paraba de chillar y entonces cayo rendido a sus pies, Korra no perdió el tiempo según el diario del sacerdote una vez vencida el objeto de posesión debería vencer a Hana en el mundo espiritual y ella sabia donde encarcelaría por la eternidad a Hana para que no vuelva a hacer daño, medito y entro en el mundo espiritual; ahí esta la vieja maestra esperándola.

.-No se cómo no me di cuenta que tu eras la nueva avatar.- la vieja miro con rabia a Korra.- cuando ese calvo volvió puede evitarle pero a ti!... maldita mocosa tu deberías entender lo que yo siento! ELLOS MATARON A NUESTROS HERMANOS Y HERMANAS.- Escupió Hana.- LOS DEJARON PODRIRSE COMO SI NO VALIERAN NADA.-cada palabra tenia un eco.- SE MERECEN MORIR TODOS ELLOS….

.-Basta Hana!... lo único que merecen es vivir y mientras tu estés aquí no podrán.- Korra comenzó hacer unos movimientos que su tio le había enseñado.- llevare tu espíritu lejos al valle de olvido donde espero que tu odio lo dejes de lado.- Hana va desapareciendo y sigue mirando con odio al avatar.- lo que haz hecho no tiene perdón.- Hana abre los ojos con sorpresa y comienza a reír.- de que ríes? PERDISTE ABUELA!

.-Me rio de ti mocosa, a la única que no perdonaran por los niños será a ti! Ajaajaaaajjaja- y fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer…. Korra volvió al mundo humano, aturdida ya que no entiende el mensaje, a estas alturas Bolin y los demás ya deberían de haber encontrado a los niños, ¿entonces porque dijo aquello? Si estaban muertos… aspecto que no deseaba que fuera, la culpable seria hana.

A la distancia ve el pueblo dentro de poco todo estaría resuelto y podría dar como caso cerrado esta horripilante misión, sonríe con cierta amargura pero siente un gran alivio.

.-me… duele mucho….- un susurro corto se escucha Korra se sobresalta.- mami… donde estas?... tengo miedo.- un sollozo proviene de la criatura, el líder esta llorando.- mami tengo miedo.- Korra se acerca y la criatura la mira.- quien eres?... me duele… mucho.- Korra se da cuenta que la piel y carne de un costado esta tatuado por algo (es un nombre de mujer), otro trozo de carne tiene claramente cabello y es canoso, así es como Korra se da cuenta que son trozos de personas los aldeanos desaparecidos, le tiemblan las manos hace agua control para limpiar al a criatura y ve un brazo de niño. Korra siente que cae en un vacío.

.-quiero a mi mama…- el niño de 8 años esta ahí llorando, el mismo de la visión korra lo toma en sus brazos

.-no…

.- donde esta mi mamá?... mamá…- el niño mira a Korra suplicando ayuda, su cuerpo esta completamente quemado.- mami… me duele.- el niño cierra sus ojos y nunca mas los abre.

.- No….- Korra suelta al niño y comienza a correr los latidos de su corazón están en sus oídos le taladran la mente llega hasta las criaturas nuevamente con agua control los despeja de toda esa carne y piel podrida y ahí ve como hay un montos de niños muertos.

.-No NO NO…..

.-por qué nos mataste?- uno de ellos aun agoniza, Korra se lanza sobre el y comienza a tratar de sanarlo pero la perdida de sangre es mucha.- que no oíste como te rogamos que nos ayudaras.- del grupo de niños era el más mayor.- yo quería ser un soldado….. yo….- el niño llora en silencio.

.-NO HABLES….. VOY A AYUDAR….-korra ve con impotencia que la sangre no para de salir y comienza a sollozar.- voy ayudarte…..

.-Pensé…-traga saliva.- pensé que eras de los buenos….- la cabeza cae a un costado y ya no responde, Korra ve que sus manos están llenas de sangre…los mato a todos… mato

.-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…- un grito de locura resuena en toda la isla

18 horas después:

.-Señor dentro de una hora llegaremos al puerto.- afirma un oficial. Es el mismo navio en el que Korra estaba un día antes.- las instrucciones son evitar responder preguntas de la prensa, esto esta como top secret señor.- espera la respuesta de su comándate y solo recibe un gruñido, el oficial se da la vuelta

.-El avatar ha racionado ya?- pregunta el viejo lobo de mar.

.-No señor… sigue igual.- el joven oficial baja la vista.- pareciera que esa muerta en vida, no habla, no come.

.-No solo ella, sus amigos están en mal condición.- se dio la vuelta por la sala.- el hermano mayor tiene una fiebre que delira; habla de trozos de carne humana mientras duerme, el otro dice que los niños se hicieron polvo en sus manos llora muchísimo, no he dormido por su culpa.

.-Y la chica esa bonita no puede verse al espejo… esta paranoica.- afirma el narrador de historias de terror el oficial Wing.- hasta el príncipe Iroh esta traumado, de sus hombres solo volvieron 3 de 15 y eso tres están como se hubieran ido de paseo al infierno.

.-Quizás si fueron.-un susurro sombrío por parte del comándate.

.-que dice señor?- pregunto el joven oficial

.- el príncipe Iroh trato de suicidarse, se quiso lanzar al mar…..- el comandante ve el sol de medio día.- tuve el honor de conocerlo y se que es un hombre con fuerte carácter… no me imagino lo que vivió para estar así de inestable.- da un succión a su cigarrillo.- todo esto es top secret dicen algo que se comentó en esta habitación los liquido yo.- miro a los dos oficiales.- entendido?

.-SI SEÑOR.- respondieron al unísono.

.- pueden irse…..- ambos oficiales están saliendo pero el oficial Wing se da la vuelta y dice:  
>.-Ve jefe le dije que la isla estaba maldita…- saliendo deja al comandante en su camerino mientras toma el diario sucio que llevaba consigo el avatar Korra y siente un gran alivio el no haberse quedado el día de ayer en esa isla.<p>

**FIN**

_O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-OO-O-O-OO-O-O-OO-O-O-O-OO-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Como están estim s espero que les haya gustado me inspire un buen tiempo y creo que da un tanto de miedo… les invito a buscar mas historias de este foro y opinar. GRACIAS Y FELIZ HALLOWEEN y TODOS SANTOS (si es que tiene esa fiesta en su país)_

_aclaro en este punto que me toco un desafio de:_ _Flash Back Sangriento pero luego de mucho tiempo vuelve a parecer que tengo otro de tabla ouija, así que estoy tomando el inicial sospecho que hay un pequeño error ;)_


End file.
